Users may play games with other users. In particular, with the distribution of a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, a game play using the mobile terminal is on significant increase, whereas the number of platforms for playing games is insufficient.
In addition, users may desire to share contents with other users present at a desired (or, alternatively, predetermined) location. Examples of the contents may include photos, videos, music, and the like. However, in general, users may share contents by transmitting the contents through a wireless communication manner.
A large number of televisions (TVs) and the like are installed in various public places, such as a shopping mall, an airport, a subway station, a cafeteria, and the like. Further, in many cases, screens are installed on outer walls of buildings in a dense floating population area. Such TVs, screens, etc., are simply used to display preset broadcastings, advertisings, and the like.
However, users located around a TV, a screen, etc., installed at home, at an office, in a public place, or in a densely populated area, may visually share contents that attract interest of the users through a display. Thus, the TV, the screen, and the like, may be used a new business model.